


O2

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 给三老师的紧急摸鱼，简短。





	O2

**Author's Note:**

> 给三老师的紧急摸鱼，简短。

-

“你先把灯打开行不行？”郑泰成被推了个踉跄，扶住桌子有点不快地问道。  
“不行……变态杀人魔都是不开灯的。”方星现把门一带，从身后勒住自家主奶的脖子。  
郑泰成的膝盖朝一边弯下来，免得自己被身高不够的搭档勒得喘不过气，他侧过身，把方星现拽到自己面前，还没来得及开空调的房间又闷又热，他们的眼镜磕到了一起：“你不想先洗澡吗？”  
“不想。”黑暗中郑泰成觉得自己完全能够想象方星现眼睛都不眨一下地火速回答，“我用粉丝的手机合个影你都盯着看，我可知道你在想什么。”  
“我没想什么。”郑泰成揪了揪方星现的队服衣领，“是你那张自拍拍得太诡异了；真的很像杀人犯。”  
“那就做一点杀人犯应该做的事情——别在台上那样拍我的手。”方星现回答的话已经没什么逻辑可言，他抓住郑泰成揪他衣领那只手的手腕，扯着他往后退，在闷热的空气中他们跌倒在被子铺开一半的床上。  
两个人的体重让方星现的腘窝被床沿磕得不轻，他哼了两声，低头去解郑泰成的裤子。郑泰成伸手好像是要揉揉方星现遭殃的腘窝，却顺势把他的腿往上推了。  
又没清理又没时间做扩张，他们俩只是咬着对方的嘴唇、一边照顾着前段一边往床头柜那边挪——去拿安全套，快点快点快点，方星现狠狠拍了一下郑泰成裤子脱到一半的大腿，郑泰成的手因此被抽屉夹到，气得用额头撞了他一下，好歹才扯了一排塑料小包装出来，方星现已经在他的手活下叫得仿佛恨不得让整层楼的人都听见。  
“你平时晚上直播的时候怎么就知道要小声了？”郑泰成捂住他的嘴警告。  
“现在东奎哥去喝酒了还没回来嘛，抓紧时间。”方星现肆无忌惮地嘻嘻笑起来。  
这是根本不把其他人的听力当回事了。  
“拜托你闭嘴。”郑泰成戴上套，捏住方星现左边屁股上的肉，“别把我的床搞得太脏！”  
方星现真的就不说话了，他如愿以偿的时候总是很听话，在郑泰成进入他的时候，他只顾着把郑泰成拖过来，勾住他的脖子朝天花板喘着气。眼镜滑到一边，镜腿把头发压扁了，郑泰成索性把它们扯开，方星现进入状态仿佛比他要早得多，就好像在上楼的时候就湿了一半似的——这只是个比喻，比喻郑泰成没有想到自己之前有对他做过什么。  
“你满意了吗？”郑泰成有些难以言喻的不悦，方星现比他快了太多，让他觉得他们好像根本没在一个频道。这个人把他的心情带起来之后，只给他留了一件腹部被精液和汗水粘到肮脏的队服。  
“没事，哥你继续啊——”方星现已经是一副心满意足的语气，腿还蹭着他的腰。  
郑泰成不知道自己的心跳是因为欲望还是因为恼怒，他把那件脏掉的队服扯下来，衣领刮痛了他的耳廓。  
他不会这样轻易放过他。  
他感觉到方星现在自己的冲撞下去极力放松身体，承受不应期时被入侵的麻木和酸痛，这反而让他本来不愉快的心情感到兴奋。  
郑泰成知道方星现在刚高潮之后是想休息几分钟的，但既然他问心有愧，没有主动提出，那自己也不必考虑。  
随他去吧。郑泰成掐住方星现的肩膀，低头咬了他的耳垂，方星现毛茸茸的头发刺得他上唇又痛又痒。

-The End-


End file.
